Knife of Blind Mice
by Kimi Miyamoto Emiri
Summary: The soccer club is off and going, saving history and of course, they're beloved sport. But... what if El Dorado was right all along? What if soccer really shouldn't have existed in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Suginei: YES, I'm starting over again... yeah, if you're interested, you can check my profile for info about my new way of OC submissions. Uh huh, I'm trying not to be interactive here =w="" So PLEASE follow the instructions. ANYWAYS, regarding the summary, this is a story more centered around the other clubs' POVs. Well, not literally their POVs, but it's centered around them, so yeah. I'd prefer male OCs by the way... sorry. Female OCs are also welcome, but yeah ^^""  
**

* * *

"Hey, Yukako, don't you think the soccer club has been really busy lately? I mean, people hardly ever see them in their club rooms!" Nishizono Habika perked up as she heard the mention of "soccer club". Her little brother was in it, and it was true that she hadn't seen them practice on the field for a while. Despite the fact that the ping pong club, which she was taking part in, was located in the basement.

Kirino Yukako, who had come down to chat with some friends looked thoughtful, "That true... oh yeah, did you see that match of America and Japan? Such a disgrace... I wonder why Ranmaru still likes soccer so much..."

"Damn, I'm so sick of this!" Mizuhara Kuro got up and kicked the trashcan hard, "What's happening to this world? What... The only sport that matters is soccer?" He scowled at the mess he made.

Habika shrugged, "Well, if you want ping pong to get noticed, then you should really try harder and become the best in Japan. Become a national representative and compete with other representatives from overseas." She picked up the light orange ball and whacked it towards him with her pedal, "And of course, you have to _win_." She straightened up as Kuro scrambled for cover. "Only then will the press say, 'Let's have a talk.'"

Yukako laughed nervously as she helped her upperclassman up. Though Haiame Meguru was already deep in thought, he looked up towards the three second-years, "So you're saying that we should also start a revolution to overthrow soccer and make ping pong the best sport in Japan?"

"Exactly!" Habika sweat dropped, Kuro recovered faster than she had thought. "Operation, get rid of soccer!"

Yukako put down her book, her expression becoming alarmed, "Hey, wait, you're not serious, right? I-I mean, because of that match, soccer's already banned!"

Kuro shrugged and murmured, "They're going to fix it sooner or later... I don't want that..."

"Wait, you know about the time jumping?" Habika gasped and exchanged glances with Yukako. As the members' siblings, of course they knew where their brothers disappeared to all the time, but they didn't expect Kuro, who despised soccer so, to actually know this as well...

The raven haired boy simply nodded. Meguru got up from his chair and stretched in a lazy way, "Looks like you guys have a lot to explain to me and the rest, but... before that, I think we should give the revolution a try." The club members glanced over at him in a surprised way. Meguru, who usually kept to himself, had actually agreed on doing this enormous project that may involve a lot public trauma. "Hey, I don't like the fact that ping pong doesn't get attention either. It's not fair."

"So all just goes down to fairness... hm?" A soft female voice giggled, "I understand your exasperation, and how annoyed you are that people give soccer so much attention. Both positive and negative." Her blue hair flashed as her face came to view. A pretty girl... who had her hair tied into buns and braids. Her purple eyes were pupil-less and had a cold chilling glow to it. "I am Beta... currently in charge of the operation of banning soccer."

Nobody spoke, they just stared at the odd girl with wide fearful eyes. Yukako had slipped out of the basement, planning to run to the soccer club to see if they were back. Habika was enchanted by the power Beta gave off... it seemed so... promising... yes... "So, what are you trying to say?"

Beta grinned, blinking her eyes slowly, "I want you to help me... get rid of soccer."

"How are we supposed to do that? We're not soccer players." Kuro retorted.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that..." With a quick movement, her face was right in front of Kuro's, "Aren't you tired of being left in the shadows? Then why should _you_ be the one who changes?" She gave a friendly grin, "Right? Why not let _them_ change instead?"

Meguru wiped his glasses cautiously, "You mean to say that... you're going to make them play ping pong against us?"

Beta straightened up her pose, "Precisely." She made a sweet smile as she swept her gaze around the room, "So? What's your answer?"

Kuro knew this was the best chance he could get in order to let ping pong shine past soccer. He inhaled and exhaled again, reaching out his hand, he took Beta's and shook it, "Deal."

* * *

Sorano Sayaka tried hard to concentrate as she wrote down kanji characters in straight, serious lines. Being part of calligraphy club really wasn't that fun, but at least it was quiet. And you didn't have to run around outside in the hot sun, and club activities won't be stopped by the rain. _On second thought, _Sayaka muttered in her mind as she knocked over an ink bottle, _maybe it's better if your club activities were stopped by the rain..._

"Why did you join the calligraphy club if you don't like it?" The club president had often asked her.

"Well, it's the only thing I'm good at." She had replied.

"It's not just about talent..." The club president murmured, inspecting her work with squinting eyes, "You do have skills, I'll give you that, but sometimes, that's just not enough." She gave her work of the day back and marked it down on her check-up sheet, "Why don't you... take a break for a few days, and we'll see if you actually have the urge to come back."

Sayaka did not object to that. Her little sister is the manager for a soccer club, and she was happy. But someone like Sayaka could only study, she had no special traits at all in her personality, and she disliked crowded places. That's why the calligraphy club seemed like the rightful choice to her back then. She doubted that she would even want to come back, but she was sure her mother would push her to come back anyways.

Sighing, she went outside and lied down on the hill. Even though there were a bunch of clubs practicing outside at this time, for some reason, she felt at peace... it felt even better than being stuck in that room... with air conditioner. She chuckled quietly to herself, _I bet I'm the only person who prefers to be out in the hot sun rather than an air conditioned classroom..._

Something glinted in the sky... something like... a spaceship? She pushed herself up, "Weird..." She turned around and noticed a wavy haired girl with piano scores stuffed in her bag standing a few meters behind her. Good, this means she's not dreaming. But the girl may well be part of the dream as well.

Almost by instinct, she was drawn to the weird flying vehicle. Her legs moving on her own... she stood up, and started... to run.

She didn't know for what or why she was running... all she knew at that time, was that she had to get out here. Out of the school, out of the club... out of herself... out of this... cage.

* * *

**Suginei: There! And remember the instructions! See you all in my PMs! Other OCs won't appear till the chapter that I will update in August or so... so no rush! ^^ (Which is probably in Chapter 5-8 or so)**


	2. A New Timeline!

**Suginei: No OCs from other authors appearing yet, please wait patiently! And no, it's not exactly the remake of my last OC submission story. It's a remake of an "OC submission story", since my last story was deleted for being interactive. The first part is a flashback.  
**

* * *

"Why... why is everyone bullying soccer? Soccer hasn't done anything wrong!" Habika tensed at this, her power completely drained. _We're not bullying soccer... soccer... soccer _has_ don_e _something wrong... it has taken away our faith..._

And the funny thing, is that this is neither a ping pong match, nor a soccer match... it was a combination of both. There's a huge net in the middle of a soccer field where the kickoff line should be, and there was a line that cuts the field in half. The ball was unnaturally bouncy like a ping pong ball, although the size was slightly smaller than a soccer ball but slightly bigger than a ping pong ball.

And how does this game work? Each team stands on either end, when the ball comes to their side, they have to let it bounce once, then they can do anything to make it go to the other side, including heading it, hitting it, kicking it, etc. However, just like in ping pong, if one team gets the ball out of bounds without a bounce, the other team gets a point. And if one team accidentally touches the ball before it bounces once, then the other point was also granted to the other team. The ball also may only bounce once.

These rules were a huge disadvantage to the soccer club, who were used to kicking the ball as hard as they could. Especially the defenders who are not that good in accuracy.

Of course, the ping pong club also has a disadvantage, and that is, team work.

However, when it comes to bonds in friendship, there was no way the ping pong club would lose to the soccer club. You can say that they were on the same boat.

"That's right... everyone's on the same boat... why must we fight, then?" Shinsuke murmured to himself as he stood at the back, it was his job to stay clear of any out of bound balls. He's mean thinking a lot ever since he notice his sister no longer taking in interest to what the soccer club does.

_It's just spite, perhaps. _Takuto thought to himself as he faced the determined expressions of the ping pong club.

"Maybe... just maybe, the timeline's endless shifting has made them form a new timeline." Fei murmured to himself.

"No matter the reason, I still won't forgive anyone who twists soccer in this way!" Tenma shouted.

"Look, Kid, this is not soccer." Kuro said darkly, "And it's not ping pong either. It's fair and square this way. I swear I'm going to win this... I'm going to give my all, no matter what type of sport this is. Even if you throw a soccer ball at me right now, I'm going to kick it in your face, you bastard!" The rest of the ping pong club nodded in agreement.

_What makes them so determined to fight us? What have we done?  
_

* * *

Tenma sighed as he recalled the memory. Why can't they see that if they continue to let these changes twist them, both sports will disappear? He jumped as he nearly tripped over someone, "A-ah, I'm sorry!"

The girl turned around, and just barely glanced at him. She didn't speak. Her appearance reminded Tenma of a dog that has been thrown away by its owner. Wet hair... how long has she been sitting there? Was she sitting in the rain for the whole time?

_T-this can't be one of those stories where a dog becomes human, right? Sasuke is most definitely a male! And I always remember to keep him indoors when it rains..._ "I'm Matsukaze Tenma, what's your name?"

The girl didn't reply to him, though there was a flash of recognition when he spoke his name. ...Of course, everyone knows about "Matsukaze Tenma".

"...You killed them." She spoke at last.

"Huh?" His voice had no intentions on covering up his alarm.

The girl shook her head, as if to say, "Never mind."

"...So... what's your name?" Tenma asked while noting to himself that he must tell Shinsuke about this later.

"...Sorano Sayaka."

"I-I see... wait... 'S-Sorano'?"

Sayaka nodded her head slowly in reply. "I know you're familiar with Sorano Aoi, my sister. But... not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys... are probably so caught up in this fix-the-timeline thing that you don't realize this yourselves... _you're trapped inside a changed timeline_."

Lightning crackled, and Tenma just stood there. His hand, which was holding the umbrella, started to tremble. What does this mean? Where did they go wrong? When did this happen? And most importantly... what was changed? He took a deep breath to steady himself, "How do you know?" Wait, that's not what he meant to ask! Ugh, Takuto was wrong, being serious makes you sound serious, yes, but it can't get your point across at all!

"Hm, that's a good question, and I thought no one was going to ask." Sayaka said thoughtfully, tilting her head to one side, "But I guess it's because I was in a different timeline when the changes happened."

"How is that... possible?" Tenma's head was getting messed up, he had no idea what was right or wrong, he hadn't felt this confused since Fei came along.

"Then again, there's also a possibility that I was in a changed timeline that says that your timeline is a changed timeline." Sayaka murmured, "Geez, when it comes to science fiction, Akane is much better at explaining."

"Y-you know Yamana-senpai?" Tenma asked.

"We're classmates."

_Wait... then how come I've never seen her before?_ "Despite Aoi being in the soccer club, you've never come down to visit, why? And you still haven't answered my previous question."

"Huh, where to start." Sayaka muttered, looking up at the sky, "You should go to God Eden for more answers. Oh wait, you were just there, right? Going back tomorrow?"

"...Yeah..."

"Good, then you might as well take me there."

"What? Why?"

Sayaka shrugged, "Just to make it clear, I have absolutely no interest in soccer, and I also have no intention on helping you guys save it, but I do want to save my sister, it's my responsibility." _And it's not just her... this boy in front of me as well. But, it's better if he doesn't know how true fate. What happened to Yuuichi-san was tragic enough._

"Okay, but after that, you must explain everything to me."

"Deal."

_What am I going to tell Shindou-san and the others?_


End file.
